


Shotgun

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, shotgun smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mink often smoke together, though Koujaku wonders what exactly it is that Mink has in that pipe. Short drabble about Minkou shotgunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done a million times before, but hey...I had a dream about it and woke up like 'holy shit I have to write this' and here we are.

Both men smoked. It was clear from a mere glance that the two smoked entirely different substances; the thin, common or garden cigarette delicately pressed between two of Koujaku's fingers paled in notability to Mink's pipe; though plain, the way the light glinted off of the well polished bowl and mouthpiece was incredibly eye catching. Mink took good care of the pipe, that much was obvious.

The breeze was cool as it rattled through the narrow alleyways and streets. Mink and Koujaku stood back to the wall of an alley - this back street in particular was one of 'their' smoking spots, simply ending up that way, something neither had ever really questioned. It wasn't even in either of their territories - this was one of Dry Juice's alleyways - though Koujaku's presence and close personal proximity to Mizuki meant that any members of the team passing through never really questioned them.

Koujaku found himself eying Mink as they smoked. Whatever was in that pipe had a good smelling smoke, sweet and almost tart, like the sort of spice that you'd bake into a dessert. Not like the bitter, artificial taste of the cigarette he pinched between his lips, drawing the smoke over his tongue and then deep into his lungs. The vapor resided in his chest for a moment, the dull calming sensation lasting briefly before he exhaled and watched the white mist twirl away. The hairstylist's eyes were drawn back to Mink, lingering as the taller of the two took a puff of his pipe. Once again, that sweet smelling smoke wafted it's way to Koujaku.

He continued to stare quietly at Mink as he wracked his brain for what on earth that distinct smell could be. Perhaps some sort of herb he was unfamiliar with.  
'What are you staring at, Red?' Mink asked, narrowing his eyes as he took another drag of the pipe. Koujaku clicked his tongue at the fact that he'd been caught. 'You' for a response would have been a rather awkward choice, so Koujaku instead opted to explain where his thoughts had been. There was a time that the unease between them would lead him to immediately jump to defense at such a question, but that had passed at some point that neither man had noted.  
'I was wondering what it is that you smoke,' The raven haired man paused to flick the ash from the end of his cigarette, 'I've never smelt anything like it before.'. Mink merely grunted in response.  
'It doesn't matter,' followed, as Mink lowered the pipe from his mouth. 

Koujaku pondered on this. He didn't press further, knowing that Mink needed his space, and besides, the swordsman wasn't one to bug someone in this way. Lowering his gaze from the taller man, Koujaku inhaled deeply on his cigarette, letting the chemical taste fill his mouth. However as the fumes passed back over his lips, his eyes darted to Mink as the large man moved towards Koujaku; his pipe was pressed to his lips. The swordsman didn't shy away, but tensed a little. The fingers that his cigarette was so carefully held between curled a little as Mink pulled his pipe from his mouth, though the smoke he had just inhale did not cascade free from his lips just yet. 

Koujaku didn't move away as Mink loomed closer, and instead opened his mouth to ask _what the fuck the other was doing_. The words didn't get their chance to escape though, as instead a hand slid under Koujaku's jaw and tilted his face upward, Mink's lips brushing ever so lightly against his. The smoke exhaled directly into Koujaku's mouth came as a surprise, and he barely managed to evade taking a deep, shocked breath. It was thick and rich, the sweetness almost indescribable as spice made his tongue tingle. 

And with that, Mink pulled away. 

As the vapors poured away from Koujaku's mouth, he couldn't help but feel the slight edge of a calming sensation ebb it's way through his blood. It was far different to the relief that nicotine granted. Though once that momentary shot of _calm_ faded, all he could wonder was what the fuck just happened.

Mink had simply gone back to leaning against the wall where he was previously, pipe gripped between his lips once again. Those lips were so unexpectedly soft, Koujaku caught himself thinking, and he grumbled quietly. Icy eyes looked up at the sound.  
'What the fuck was that for, you weird bastard?' Koujaku spat, though there was no malice in his voice. A grunt and a small smirk was all he got in return.


End file.
